


But I Loathe to Let You Go

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: I Need a Hero [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Also Spiderman IS there, Because I hated it, Because T'Challa, Bucky Noooooooo, But I swapped a mention of him for T'Challa, EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone should love him, Except reader, F/M, General/Secretary Ross is a major bad-word, I took the liberties of fixing the end, MAJOR CIVIL WAR SPOILERS, Marvel owns everything, No but really, Reader-Insert, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Steve Is the Best, Super Reader, Wanda Is Amazing, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to make one of the hardest decisions of his life; is he going to risk everything to save his team? Or is he going to have to abandon them to save the world. Can he do it? And, more importantly, can he really risk the life of the woman he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Loathe to Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> In my head the full title is “I Hate to See You Come, But I loath to Let You Go”
> 
> Beta’d by the wonderful [scarlettvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettvision/pseuds/scarlettvision)
> 
> Marvel owns everything except you and that one original character at the end. But they’re barely there. So Marvel still pretty much owns everything.

“As much as I hate to admit it,” Clint said, “If we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.”

He knew what they were saying; sometimes you have to lose a battle, so you could win the war. Steve wasn't ready for this though…wasn't ready to abandon his team for the greater good, even when he knew he would have to…

"Y/N," He croaked, looking at Bucky as he called to you through the comms, "Y/N, you're coming with us."

Steve hated how understanding Bucky's eyes looked, as his best friend looked back at him; as if the ex-assassin already knew the answer to the question Steve didn't want to admit he was asking.

_Can she come with us? Can I save her? Please, please let me be able to save her. To spare her from this…_

"Stevie, you know I love you, and I know what you're saying even when you don't say it; but you and I both know that I'll never make it to you guys in time. And I'm much more useful right here. Go, I'll see you when you guys are done, ok?" You responded, blasting energy towards T’Challa, hoping to catch him off guard.

Steve bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, fighting down the panic he felt about leaving you here; Bucky may have been his anchor almost all of his life, but you were his life-raft in this new world. And he knew, to you, he meant home and security. He didn't want to risk losing that, losing you, but he had to push aside these fears to get this mission done and keep those soldiers from being woken up. _For you_ , he reasoned, as much for everyone else in the world, he would make sure they won the war so he could keep you, and Buck, and everyone else he loved safe.

"Promise, doll?"

"Pinkie promise, soldier. Now go kick some psycho-doctor's ass. I love you."

"I love you too, God, I love you," he choked. He and Bucky took off running towards the Quintjet as Scott did his thing.

As the battle raged on and giant-Scott distracted Tony and his band of little toy soldiers, you and Wanda fought side by side trying to use your powers to make sure Steve and Bucky made it to the jet. Wanda noticed you tap your earpiece off before warming up your hands, black energy beginning to swirl around your whole body.

"You never believed it then, did you? That you were going to see him again after everything is done?"

Your face gave her all the answers she needed, your doubt and fear showing through plain as day; you were never this open with anyone on the team besides her and Steve, but these feelings were overwhelming you now, and couldn't be tamped down.

"Do you have so little faith in him?"

"No," you whispered, "I have so little faith in Tony. And less in Secretary Ross. Once we're caught, Ross is never going to let me go, not again."

You deflected some fire from Rhodey before turning back towards Wanda quickly, not wanting to stall too much and take away Steve and Bucky's best chances at getting to Serbia, and of stopping that maniac.

"Tell him—"

"I know, I will," Wanda promised, "I will."

A loud sound echoed through the air; Vision was cutting down the tower to try and block off the jet. Wanda jumped into action and you returned to the fight, trying to push Steve and the possibilities of what was to come, out of your head.

You were right though; Ross was loath to let you escape again, you thought bitterly as they strapped you to the cold metal table. He had moved you somewhere off-site, far away from the Raft; where nobody knew where you'd been taken.

* * *

**10 months later**

The burner phone was ringing, Unknown Caller flashing on the ID.

He answered curtly, “Who is this?”

“We found her Steve,” Natasha’s voice was a balm to wounds he wouldn’t admit he was still carrying.

“Where?”

“Private facility buried under D.C.” Her tone was clipped, agitated, “And Cap? You need to be here for this. She’s…gonna need you.”

“Three hours,” he growled into the phone, snapping it shut and nearly crushing it in his fist. He grabbed his go-bag and ran up the four flights to the medical wing, too angry to use the elevator.

He stopped at the open door and gave two smart raps on the frame before entering, gesturing the PT aside.

“They find her?” the patient asked.

“D.C. And I didn’t like the way she said it. I’m gonna need you Buck, she—I don’t know—“ desperation began to fill his voice.

“I know Steve,” the ex-assassin replied, rolling his new, vibranium shoulder in it’s joint. “I wouldn’t let you go in alone anyhow; I’ll be there to hold you back if you need me to. Plus, this new arm needs a test run.”

“Wheels up in 15.”

“I’ll go get the others.”

Steve nodded, turning to look out the large window at the panther statue guarding the facility. Bucky watched as rage began to consume his best friend’s features.

“Lets go get her,” Steve growled, clenching his fists tight, “I need to make some bastards pay.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Also I took some heavy liberties with the reader’s powers; in this canon-divergence, she was another scientist working alongside Bruce and Betty when she was also caught in the gamma nightmare. But, instead of it killing her, it gave her a weird mutation instead. Reader can control waves and particles and use them to warp the environment around her. And because of her friendship with Betty, Secretary Ross knew about the mutation back when he was still General Ross, and when he was trying to hunt down Bruce as well. He really wants to get his hands on Reader to test the capabilities of her powers.
> 
>  
> 
> On the other hand, Ross doesn’t take Wanda, because I feel like he a) doesn’t understand her powers, and b) is terrified of what that implies, so he’s too afraid to even try and experiment on her. Also I really like Wanda, so I’m not going to diverge the story any more than I did so I could put her in a lab too.
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S. Fucking unfreeze Bucky and get his ass to Xavier! C’Mon Marvel! Get your fucking ducks in a row, and all the rights to your damn characters in one basket!


End file.
